


When He Sees Me

by TotalChaos



Series: Dorks In Love [3]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Dates, Cody is a sweetheart, F/M, First Dates, M/M, NoCo, Noah is a dork, Owen and Izzy are matchmakers, Songfic, When He Sees Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalChaos/pseuds/TotalChaos
Summary: Owen and Izzy set Noah up on a surprise date with Cody. Noah, who doesn't like uncertainty, freaks out and has to learn how to roll with the punches. With Cody of course.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson/Noah, Izzy & Cody Anderson, Izzy & Noah (Total Drama), Izzy/Owen (Total Drama)
Series: Dorks In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	When He Sees Me

Noah nervously paced around the room. Izzy and Owen shared worried looks as Noah muttered to himself. 

Owen cleared his throat. “Hey, buddy. It’s gonna be fine, okay?” 

“It’s not gonna be fine! I’m freaking out!” 

Izzy laughed. “We can see that. What’s wrong?” 

Noah groaned. “I stick with real things, usually facts and figures. When Information’s in its place, I minimize the guessing game. And guess what.” 

Owen and Izzy stared at him. “What?” 

“I don’t like guessing games or when I feel things before I know the feelings. How am I supposed to operate, If I’m just tossed around by fate! Like on an unexpected date!” 

Owen snorted. “Calm down. Izzy and I know Cody. He’s a cool guy.” 

“You know him, but _ I  _ don’t! I could be going on a date with a stranger who might talk too fast or ask me questions about myself before I’ve decided that he can ask me questions about myself. ”

“Noah-” 

“He might sit too close or call the waiter by his first name or eat oreos! But eat the cookie before the cream.” 

“Wh-” 

“But, what scares me the most, what scares me the most, is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn’t like it? What if he runs the other way and I can’t hide from it? What happens then?” 

“I-” 

“If when he knows me, he’s only disappointed. What if I give myself away only to get it given back? I couldn’t live with that.” Noah sighs and shakes his head. 

“So I’m just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind, this way I get the best view. So then, when he sees me, I want him to.” 

“Noah, don’t you think you’re being a little-” 

“I mean, maybe just a tad-” 

“I’m not being defensive!” He crossed his arms. “I’m simply being cautious. I can’t risk reckless dating due to my miscalculating why a certain suitor stands in line. I’ve seen in movies, most made for television. You cannot be too careful when it comes to sharing your life. I could end up with a miserable life!” 

“Noah!” Owen and Izzy each placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Noah bit his lip. “Sorry guys, but he could be criminal! Some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution somewhere where they don’t have social interactions. He could have masterminded some way to find me, he could be COLOR BLIND! How untrustworthy is that? He could be less than kind.” 

He gasped. “Or even worse. He could be very nice, have lovely eyes, and make me laugh, come out of hiding… what do I do if I…”

Noah slumped against the wall. “Oh god, what if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door and I can’t close it? What happens then? If when he holds me, my heart is set in motion? I’m not prepared for that, I’m scared of breaking open…” 

The Indian-Canadian sighed. “But still I can’t help from hoping to find someone to talk to, who likes the way I am, someone who, when he sees me…”

“Wants to again!” 

Izzy smiled. “Aw, Noah. You big softie!” She gave her fretful friend a hug. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

Owen hugged them both. “That’s right! Cody is a great guy, Noah. Trust us, it’s going to be fine.” 

“If I say that I’ll go, will you stop choking me?”

“Yes.” 

“Fine, I’ll go.” 

Owen released them and Noah gasped for air. “When is he supposed to be coming anyway?” 

As soon as Noah finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door. He sighed. “Perfect timing.” 

Izzy placed her hand on Noah’s shoulder. “Hey, just take a deep breath and have fun. If you don’t like the date, we won’t meddle with your love life anymore. But if you do…” 

Noah laughed. “I know, I wear the shirt.” 

“Thattaboy! Now, go get your man! Go Noah Go!” Whoo!” 

“Go Noah!” Owen grinned. 

Noah took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he opened the door. 

“Hi! You must be Noah, I’m Cody.” 

Noah opened his eyes and froze. The boy standing in front of him wasn’t what he imagined. He had soft blue eyes, light brown hair, and a goofy grin. Noah thought that the gap in his teeth was cute.  _ Wait what? Oh, Cody has flowers. Oh he’s handing them to me.  _

“Uh…” Noah’s brain was fried. 

Owen snorted and pushed Noah out the door. “Oh, um…” Noah grabbed the flowers. “Thanks.” 

Cody smiled. “You’re welcome. Are you ready to go?” 

Noah looked back at Owen and Izzy waving him away. He stared at Cody and softly smiled. “Yes.” 


End file.
